The present invention relates to a tailgate assembly which is pivotable about a lower axis to a lowered position and pivotable about an upper axis to a raised position, with a load assist mechanism providing a force to assist pivotal movement to the raised position.
Traditionally, pickup truck tailgates are hinged at the bottom and open downward, since in a typical open bed pickup truck there is no restriction on the size of the item which can be loaded except for any restriction imposed by the load opening. If the tailgate were hinged at the top, as in many sport utility vehicles, the maximum dimension of any object loaded from the rear would be defined by the opening created by the width and height of the rear opening of the bed. By pivoting the tailgate from the bottom, the dimensions of items to be loaded from the rear is limited only by the width of the bed.
Certain newer pickup truck derivative vehicles provide a tailgate release handle at a height greater than four feet, which may be uncomfortably positioned for shorter individuals. It is desirable to provide a pickup truck derivative vehicle with improved ease of operation and functionality.
In vehicles with integral cargo covers or in pickup trucks equipped with after market cargo covers, the tailgate load opening is defined by the width of the bed and by the height of the bed (i.e., the height of the cargo cover), which is approximately equal to the height of the tailgate. Thus, unless the cargo cover is removed or raised, the load opening is already restricted so a top hinged tailgate may be provided without adversely affecting loading. Accordingly, the invention provides a tailgate hinged at the top and the bottom for use with vehicles having a cargo cover. Preferably, the tailgate is supported by gas struts to provide a load assist force for raising the tailgate.
More specifically, the invention provides a tailgate assembly for use with a utility vehicle having a cargo area formed by first and second sidewalls and a bed floor, with a tailgate opening at a rear end of the cargo area and a cargo cover over the cargo area. The tailgate assembly includes a tailgate positioned in the tailgate opening. The tailgate is pivotally connected to the sidewalls along upper and lower axes to facilitate pivotal movement about the lower axis to a lowered position extending the bed floor and pivotal movement about the upper axis to a raised position. At least one load assist mechanism is connected to the tailgate to provide a force to assist the pivotal movement to the raised position.
An upper handle is positioned on the tailgate to actuate pivotal movement about the lower axis and a lower handle is positioned on the tailgate to actuate pivotal movement about the upper axis.
An interlock assembly is configured to prevent unwanted simultaneous actuation of the upper and lower handles. The upper and lower handles are operatively connected to upper and lower latches which are releaseably engageable with strikers on the sidewalls. The interlock assembly includes a moveable sensor plunger on each latch which senses engagement with the respective striker. Each sensor plunger is operatively connected with a linkage to selectively prevent actuation of one of the handles, depending upon the sensed condition of the respective latch.
Each linkage includes a curved rack connected to the respective handle for movement therewith, a plurality of blockers engageable with slots formed in the rack, and cables connecting the blockers to the sensor plungers to actuate movement of the blockers to selectively prevent handle actuation.
Each curved rack includes a lost motion slot with a follower in the lost motion slot. Each follower is operatively connected to the respective latch for disengaging the latch when the handle is actuated. The lost motion slot allows the blockers on the opposite curved rack to move into a blocking position before the latch is disengaged, thereby preventing simultaneous disengagement of all latches.
Tethers are connected between the sidewalls and the tailgate for supporting the tailgate in the lowered position.
The load assist mechanism includes gas springs which are pivotally connected to the bed floor. The gas springs may be connected to the bed floor closely adjacent the lower axis, or they may be connected to the bed floor away from the tailgate opening and rest flat in a floor recess when the tailgate is closed.
The above features and advantages, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.